


unrequited

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi, all the b names, but i mean?, like i guess these aren't really relationships?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: a two-sided-unrequited triangle





	unrequited

ben couldn’t blame bev

for falling for bill

and for thinking the poem was from bill

ben was content to stand aside

a second best to bill

or maybe not even placing at all in her mind

destined to carry a torch until the next time they met

27 years later

whether he knew it or not

he saw how she looked at him

eyes glowing, cheeks flushing, barely on the cusp of puberty

and bill recognized her feeling, maybe even reciprocated it

but he had too much on his mind

carrying the weight of the world on his eleven year old

then nearing forty year old

shoulders

ben saw

and 27 years later, it still hurt


End file.
